totaldramacomicfandomcom-20200213-history
Induction Day
TBA Plot The comic starts off with Chris explaining the season. He says that 14 contestants have been selected to join the fourth season of Total Drama, Total Drama College. He says that the place they'll be staying at is a college. Later, he starts introducing the contestants. Chris introduces the first student in Total Drama College, Hannah, and she says she brought a sick note in and asks to go home. Chris states that it is her bus ticket, and when Chris looked at her, she was sleeping on the ground. Next, Chris introduces Jordan. He says with an Australian accent, that he's from the Swansea Valleys, so everyone their should be happy to see him win. He states that he's the strongest, smartest, and best loo- He then falls on tripped on Hannah, when he was in the middle of a word. After that happens, Jim joins the campus and asks 'Who left a goth lying about?' Chris welcomes Jim, and Jim states that he was going to think this will be tough, as he picked up the two students on the ground. After that, a boy named Mody joins the school, and states this place is so awesome, huge, and can't wait to meet everybody. However, in the middle of that word, he tripped. Chris tells him that Hannah's up, and asked him what'd he trip on. He says he tripped on nothing. Jim asked him 'Nothing?', to which he says it happens all the time. Next, a fat man, named Dave, came off the bus and tripped. When he fell, he fell on Mody. He thanked him for breaking his fall. He apologized for the sweat in his armpit, and stated he doesn't use deoderant. He then said he hasn't bathed for three and a half months. Mody then puked. A girl named Sarah runs off the bus, yells there's a bee on the bus, and the bee followed her. A girl named Amy came off the bus too, and said she'll get the bee. However, she shoves everyone to get to the bee, while Sarah shoves everyone to get away from the bee. Amy then whacks the bee with a newspaper, and it gets into Sarah's shirt, which causes the two girls to scream. Chris then sates that 'This is going to be a fun competition!' Then, Chris introduces a blonde named Crissie. She states that it's nice to meet everyone. However, in the middle of her sentence, a violet-hair girl, named Charlotte, stated she's here, now. She says nobody should be judgemental, because she doesn't like judgemental people. She also states she's open-minded, and thinks everyone else should be, too. She continues rambling by saying judgemental people annoy her, and she's a 'nice person', and will try to be friends with some of them. Mody then states they've been chosen for differences, so there's going to have to be some judgement, especially with the elimination process. Charlotte gets annoyed and says he was talking, and she finds it rude for him to interrupt. She states she's a 'well loved person', and if they don't want to be eliminated first, they better be nice to her. A farmer, named Sam, joins the college, and states he's not a farmer. Jim states there were hints of him being a farmer; his wheelbarrow, his corn; but he also states his smell was the biggest hint. He states he's going to 'floss Jim's ribs', when a girl, named Liz, trips over him. She says that she has 'appeared to have fallen', Chris introduces her and asks if it's that hard to get off a bus. A boy with sunglasses, named Mike, and a red-hair girl, named Rosie, come off the bus, fighting. Mike says all he said was 'Hi', and Rosie says she doesn't trust guys with sunglasses, and that they're clashy. Mike asks if that was joke, and Rosie insults him by saying his face is a joke! Mike states she's impossible, when Chris welcomes them. He says that's everone, and Crissie and Charlotte beg to differ. Mike announces there were a couple of guys that sat behind him, when the bus tipped over. Comic Induction 0.png|link=http://img1.smackjeeves.com/images/uploaded/comics/0/5/05a2aa61epNvy.png Induction 1.png|link=http://www.smackjeeves.com/images/uploaded/comics/3/7/372ebd543OeM0.png Induction 2.png|link=http://www.smackjeeves.com/images/uploaded/comics/3/e/3e694f4cco5iN.png Induction 3.png|link=http://img1.smackjeeves.com/images/uploaded/comics/3/d/3dc1d4ac7NpwS.png Induction 4.png|link=http://img1.smackjeeves.com/images/uploaded/comics/c/6/c6b43ddb1r1j8.png Induction 5.png|link=http://img1.smackjeeves.com/images/uploaded/comics/7/a/7a8201ca8zFOG.png Induction 6.png|link=http://img1.smackjeeves.com/images/uploaded/comics/6/e/6e50a1c1aYrzf.png Induction 7.png|link=http://img1.smackjeeves.com/images/uploaded/comics/5/3/53928ba90Ac7Y.png Induction 8.png|link=http://img1.smackjeeves.com/images/uploaded/comics/e/4/e4b44359cHwYc.png Induction 9.png|link=http://www.smackjeeves.com/images/uploaded/comics/6/0/60cbc55f8tDe5.png (Click the image to full view the comic you would like to read.) Trivia This is the first episode of Total Drama College Goofs *In the front cover, Shane is missing. **This is because he was cast after the comic was made. *Chris states in Page 1 that there are fourteen contestants. However, there are fifteen. **This is also because Shane was cast after the comic was made. *In Page 2, Hannah 's backpack disappears when she lies on the ground. *As of Page 4, the College background has been updated. *The word 'excuse' is spelled as 'exuse' on Page 5. *Many tweaks were made due to the hiatus between Pages 7 and 8. Category:Chapters